pankosmiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Isles War
[[Category:Templates| ]] The Isles War was a conflict between Great Britain and the Anti-British Coalition in late July 2018. It was fought in the British Isles and resulted with victory for the Anti-British Coalition. Before the fighting At the time, a large part of the world was under the British Empire, while Great Britain only had control over England, Wales and Mann in the British isles. The other parts of the islands, Scotland and Ireland, were under Irish and NNA control. The first conflict started on 30th July when Irish troops threatened to attack London and demanded 100 Gold and the isle of Mann. This was refused, and the first battle began. 30th July The British successfully defended London, forcing the Irish to retreat. The diplomatic heat between Ireland and Great Britain continued, and the Irish began preparing for a second attack on England. British troops began a counter attack only a few hours later and invaded Dublin, which led to massive destruction for the Irish. The battle of Dublin ended with a great British victory, and Ireland lost control of the city. Cornwall was also attacked and conquered by the NNA and Ireland but taken back after a few hours. Later that day, fighting started outside the British islands when NNA invaded Romania. King Vwon of Great Britain declared war on NNA instantly. British and Romanian troops began retaking the NNA occupied territory in Moldova and even started an attack on their capital Fourthland in southern Africa. Scotland left NNA to avoid getting involved in the war. But the British declared war on Scotland anyway in order to take full control over the British islands. 31st July Scotland and Israel formed an anti-British coalition early in the morning of 31st July. A massive invasion of London began by Scotland, supported by Israel. At the same time, Israeli troops began taking the Suez canal from Great Britain and attacked Hawaii and Rome, and USA was created during the battle and instantly joined the anti-British coalition. After the coalition occupied large parts of London, King Vwon still refused to surrender. The British defenses were completely destroyed and London fell. This may have been the final battle of the war. Aftermaths and the Great Rollback London was disbanded and claimed by Scotland and Israel. This war was extremely devastating for both sides. An estimated 15 players lost their houses and all their belongings, and towns like London, Cornwall, Dublin, and Hawaii were partly or completely destroyed. New peace and diplomatic deals were made after the battle to prevent another devastating war to happen in the future. Israel, Scotland, and USA came out as the superpowers of the world. In 4th August 2018, the server was rolled back 5 days and the entire war was erased. The rollback also killed some of the nations that took part and benefited by it, for example USA, which after the war rose to a huge size with many towns in North America and more plans fell due to it and its towns became ghost towns.